


Shut Up and Sleep

by bluejaymorse



Series: Fire Emblem Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, I wrote this on a whim, M/M, for the person who requested a drabble on tumblr, more characters only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaymorse/pseuds/bluejaymorse
Summary: Leo and Takumi cuddle. It’s quite soft.





	Shut Up and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim for a person who requested “cuddles” on tumblr!   
> @/ josies-main-blog on tumblr

“I still think it’s not that big of a deal, Takumi.” muttered Leo, looking at Takumi with an amused smile. It was currently nighttime in Hoshido, as both of them stood in Takumi’s room in Castle Shirasagi. Staying as Nohr’s political ambassador in Hoshido wasn’t as horrible an idea as he made it out to be. He at least got to be with Takumi, instead of corresponding with each other through letters. Speaking face to face was better. 

It hadn’t been five months into the so called alliance, when Leo started feeling fond of Takumi in a way he shouldn’t be. Three months later, they started being close with each other in ways they shouldn’t be, which led to a relationship. A relationship close enough to label each other as boyfriends. It was their secret. The only people who knew were Takumi’s retainers, who made sure no one entered the room while the two of them were there, and Leo’s only retainer, Niles, since Odin had left as soon as the war was over and hadn’t returned just yet. 

That secrecy was what led to the events of that night. They were at dinner, Leo had already got used to the Hoshidan food and learned to use chopsticks, he didn’t feel so strange to the culture like he did when he first arrived, and once he was more at ease, he joined the royal siblings in their dinners. Always sitting next to Takumi. That night, Takumi had made the mistake of calling Leo ‘his sweetheart’, or something along those lines, which Leo quickly played off as an inside joke between them that slipped. 

Takumi was flustered and mean the rest of the dinner, something that wasn’t odd. It’s Takumi we’re talking about here, but the way he reacted didn’t went unnoticed by Ryoma, who decided not to say anything. Once the dinner was over, Leo was the first to excuse himself, and left to wait for Takumi in Takumi’s room, that was being watched, thankfully, by Hinata. As he waited there, reading a book that Takumi left in his dresser as he did. 

Takumi entered and instantly threw himself on his futon, with care of not smashing his head on the floor. He groaned, annoyed. Once the groaning was over, he threw one of his pillows into the wall. Leo just kept reading his book. 

“Tell when you’re done.” Leo said, amused smirk on his lips. “I’m quite enjoying this book.” 

“I can’t believe it slipped! How could I be so careless!? I’m never that careless!” Takumi sat down and looked at Leo, worry and annoyance clear in his eyes. Leo closed the book, and looked at Takumi. 

“Let me ask you a question, do your siblings know how you feel about men?” Leo asked, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on the palm of his hand, looking at Takumi, smiling. “You answered that already, it’s a yes, in that case, you have none a reason to worry.”

“I would still like to tell them properly, Leo.” Takumi groaned for like the fifth time in 10 minutes. “Besides, it was barely two years ago that we were mortal enemies, and now, it’s the opposite.” 

Leo stood from his chair and sat besides Takumi on his futon. “It’s late, you should sleep your worries off, I’ll be right here.” 

“I’m not a damn baby, Leo, stop coddling me.” Takumi rolled his eyes and finally sat down into a more comfortable position. “Sleeping doesn’t sound so bad, anyway. Want to join me?” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Leo laid down. “I hate hoshidan futons, I feel like I’m sleeping on the floor.” he muttered once the both of them were comfortable.

Takumi rested against Leo, looking towards the wall as Leo’s arm wrapped around his waist. “Stop whining, it’s comfortable enough to sleep, you’re just spoiled.” 

“Like you’re not, and we have to do something about your hair, every time we sleep I wake up with strands of it on my mouth, and,” 

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Takumi’s tone was harsh, but even he couldn’t hide the fond smile that formed in his lips as he got more comfortable in Leo’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty short, put pretty soft   
> not the long 100k fic this ship deserves, but I already have one big fic I need to finish, so its short one-shots in the meantime 
> 
> if you have any requests of ships, go to my tumblr! badgamergal and be feel free to request anything! 
> 
> kudos are appreciated! comments even more!


End file.
